


Hold My Hand

by Mufffy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental hoodie stealing, Alternate Universe - Human, Crying, Driving, Fast paced ig, Gay, Holding Hands, House Party, I wrote most of this instead of sleeping, M/M, Markus was sober i promise, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of Vomitting, Panic Attacks, Poor Simon tbh, Simon hates those, Song fic ?? i guess, Texting, mentions of drinking, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufffy/pseuds/Mufffy
Summary: "I come to a party with some friends but they ditched me and i suddenly feel sick and shaky and i kind of had a panic attack and you found me crying and hugging my knees and I really love the tiles in your bathroom, are they marble?" Au( I just got bored at like 4am and made this up and woke up to work on it )





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> based on jess glynne's song hold my hand because its the perfect simon/markus song ???
> 
> also yay, an update on sOMETHING

Simon stared down into his drink as music blasted in his ears. He hated college parties. He hated drinking and watching couples make out and practically have sex in public. What doesn’t scream ‘fun’ more than watching kids grind on each other? Simon set his cup down, biting his tongue inside his mouth to make a sour face. He hated drinking anyways. He looked at his shaky hands before making a fist. He reaching in his pocket for his car keys before remembering he gave them to North.

He looked around, panicked that he couldn’t find them. He didn’t see North or Josh. Or Lucy. He looked around with wide eyes, searching for them. He grimaced and shivered before making his way through the loud crowd, covering his ears at some points when people screamed or laughed in his face as he walked by.

His stomach turned as he looked around, unable to still find anyone he knew. His breathing picked up, probably from how packed it was. It could also be him convincing himself he wasn’t having a panic attack. His therapist told him once that if he convinced himself he was fine, he might be fine. Too bad for Simon, he was horrible at convincing anyone. Especially himself.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes as he made his way to the kitchen, grimacing at the smell of vomit, covering his mouth. He looked around for North, accidentally making eye contact with a boy with a green and blue eye. He blinked for a second before turning around, embarrassed. He had to find North or Josh. He made his way to the stairs, feeling light-headed as he took a single step, checking the downstairs again before heading upstairs. 

Stepping over a couple making out on the steps, nearly tripping over them, he finally got to the top, wanting to vomit himself as he got cold chills. Which he shouldn’t have since he had long sleeves on.

He sighed softly, walking down the hall, shaking as he put a hand on the bedroom door before immediately letting go of it. The last thing he wanted to see at this party was a couple having sex. Okay, maybe a corpse in the bathtub could be worse. He glanced at the bathroom door, creaked open. He would take his chances. He rushed to the bathroom, walking in before closing the door behind him, breathing quickly. He never even realized his breathing was so ecstatic before this.

He glanced at the toilet, contemplating if he could throw up before glancing at the bathtub, covered by a shower curtain. He slowly pulled it back, looking inside at an empty tub before sighing softly. At least there wasn’t a dead body. 

He tried to steady his breathing for a second, pacing in circles as his eyes burned. He felt bile in his throat, swallowing it down as he slowly sat down, enjoying the cold edge of the tub. He took a single breath before bursting into tears, hugging his knees. He hated parties. Why did he agree to this? Why did he tell North he’d come? He knew they’d just ditch him anyway. Simon shivered, crying into his knees as he tried to calm his breathing.

He jumped at a knock on the door, shaking on the ground, contemplating what to do. He swallowed again, feeling sick again.

“Hey, uh, I noticed you looked upset downstairs,” A male voice said through the door. Simon stared at it confused as his breathing and heart rate picked up “I just wanted to ask if you’re doing okay”

Simon smiled “I-I’m okay!” He called out shakily, the end of his sentence turning into a soft whisper as he sobbed again.

He waited for a second, hoping the person was gone so he could calm down again “Is it okay if I come in?” Damn it.

Simon debated it before raising a hand to watch it practically vibrate, raising it to rub his eye “Yeah” he mumbled, partially hoping they didn’t hear him as the other half wished he would come and save him. Even if it was a stranger.

He guessed the stranger did hear him because the next second someone was closing the bathroom door and crouching in front of him “Hey, Are you okay?” They whispered in a soft voice. Simon thought before slowly nodding with a smile. He noticed the person from before as the boy he made eye contact with. His smile dropped as his eyes burned again, shaking his head sideways as he buried his head in his knees again.

“Hey, it’s okay” They whispered, crawling beside him to sit next to him “It’s okay, You’re okay. Don’t cry” He whispered softly “Can I touch you?” He whispered.

Simon looked up at him, panicked as he leaned away from him “No!” He might as well have screamed, letting out a soft sob, covering his head.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s okay, I won’t touch you, it’s okay” He whispered, putting his hands on his knees “Can you tell me your name?”

Simon sniffled, still shaking as he looked at him “S-Simon..”

“It’s nice to meet you, Simon” The boy whispered “My name is Markus” He smiled. Simon liked his smile. It was calm and comforting to the panicking boy “Are you feeling better?” Markus asked, noticing Simon’s stare. Simon stared at him before looking away, hugging his knees as he cried. Simon shook his head sideways, squeezing his knees. Markus frowned, hovering a hand over his shoulder “Is it alright if I touch you now. I promise I won’t hurt you..”

Simon hesitating before slowly nodding, carefully watching him. Markus wrapped an arm around him, pulling him over slowly to hug him lightly. Simon shivered again, feeling Markus rub his arm “You’re freezing” Markus whispered, letting go of him.

Simon was half tempted to let out the sob he wanted or yell that he didn’t want him to let go. He looked up to see Markus holding out the hoodie he was wearing “Go on, before it gets cold” He laughed softly, smiling at Simon.

Simon hesitated, taking it with a shaky hand before pulling it over his head, pulling it down his sides as he warmed up, holding his arms. Markus was right. He was cold. He felt sick and tired and wanted to go home. He whined, hugging his knees still as he leaned into Markus’s shoulder “I wanna go home” He whispered, starting to cry again.

“Hey, it’s okay. I can take you home. Would you like me to give you a ride home?” Markus whispered.

Simon shook his head “I came here with a friend.. And she has my keys” He frowned.

“Alright,” Markus whispered, sitting up to grip his shoulders “I can find her, can you tell me her name?” He whispered, still calmly

“North. Or Josh, I’m also here with him” He whispered.

“Alright,” Markus whispered, smiling “I know her. Would you like to come with me or stay here and relax?”

“You” Simon instantly said as he started to stand up. Markus stuck out his hands. Simon stared a second before taking them, standing up. Markus went to let go of them before Simon gripped one tightly. Markus looked back at him a little confused before Simon frowned, tightening the grip on his hand.

“I’ve got you” Markus promised as he opened the bathroom door, stopping at the bedroom door before keeping Simon behind him as he looked in, quietly closing the door “Not in there” He laughed a little. Simon could only imagine what was in there. HIs stomach turned before Markus gripped his hand, pulling him carefully down the hall to the stairs.

Simon slowly followed after him, frowning as he glanced over all the people. Markus stopped at the bottom of the step before putting an arm around his shoulders, walking with him close to him as he looked around. “I got you. I’m gonna leave you” He whispered.

“I don’t wanna walk alone” Simon mumbled to him, gripping his shirt as they walked.

“I know, I’m not making you” Markus gently pushed people out of the way, holding Simon close as they walked. Once the people thinned out, Markus took his arm away to intertwine their fingers, pulling him to the sliding glass door leading to his backyard. Simon didn’t even know there was a backyard. Simon frowned, leaning closer to him, holding his upper arm with his free hand, holding them both closely.

“North!” Markus called out to the girl sitting in a lawn chair by a cooler, sipping a beer. She immediately put the beer down, nearly spitting it out as she stood up and rushed over to them.

“Oh my god, Simon, are you okay?” She frowned. Simon only nodded, slightly shivering now that they were outside.

“He’s not the best..” Markus whispered honestly “It’d be best to get him home, do you have his keys?”

“Yeah” North whispered, walking to Josh, talking for a bit before coming back with keys “Be careful with him, he’s .. He’s Simon” She whispered.

“I will” Markus whispered as he looked at the screen door, noticing the way Simon tightened his grip before turning to the backyard door in the fence “Well go this way” He whispered, leaning Simon to the fence before looking at the cars “Which one is yours?”

Simon looked up, glancing around before walking to a silver car, sticking his hand out “I can drive myself, It’s okay” he whispered, not making eye contact.

“Simon, look at your hands” Markus whispered, putting his steady hands under Simon’s shaky fingers “I’m not risking you wrecking or having another panic attack alone. Get in and I’ll drive you” He whispered, putting a hand on his shoulder, “I told you I wouldn’t leave until you’re okay”

“..Alright” Simon smiled softly, shakily opening the car door as he sat down, buckling in.

“So,” Markus started “Where do you live?” He asked as he pulled out of the parking spot carefully.

“Here,” Simon whispered, putting his phone with a GPS on the dash in a case holder so Markus could see the screen.

“Thanks” Markus smiled “..So, how are you feeling?”

Simon glanced out the window in the dark, wondering what time it is “..Better. Thank you” He whispered.

Markus smiled, glancing around the streets, glancing back to the GPS as he drove. The car ride was long and quiet, but it made Simon’s mind at ease. Simon eventually closed his eyes, leaning back in his seat as he relaxed. Markus smiled at him before pulling up to what looked like either a college dorm or apartment complex. He turned to ask Simon before seeing him sleeping, snoring softly.

Markus glanced at his phone and back at the building before taking his phone out, taking a picture of Simon before sending it to North

Marsuk 1:19 AM: Image sent!  
Marsuk 1:20 AM: What do

Compass 1:24 AM: Omfg  
Compass 1:24 AM: He passed out in the car om h hhahaha

Marsuk 1:25 AM: Just help me

Compass 1:25 AM: For one, dont let him know you took that picture  
Compass 1:26 AM: And for two, wake him up and get his number

Marsuk 1:26 AM: Why do I nee dhis number??

Compass 1:26 AM: Well for one i know you think he’s cute and you’re not getting rid of that picture any time soon ;)

Marsuk 1:27 AM: Shut up

Compass 1:27 AM: And for two youre the only person he’s ever wanted to touch during his attacks

Marsuk 1:28 AM: Really ??

Compass 1:28 AM: Yeah  
Compass 1:28 AMl: Maybe if you two become friends you can help him more

Marsuk 1:29 AM: Okay okay i’m gonna wake him up

Markus put his phone away as he took Simon’s phone and keys out of the car, shutting it off “Simon..” he whispered, shaking his shoulder as he got no reply. He sighed softly and got out, walking to the other side of the car to open the door, shaking his shoulder a little more “Simon” he whispered.

Simon blinked his eyes open, rubbing them as he unbuckled the car “Sorry, I don’t usually stay up this late” He whispered, standing as he got out of the car, closing the door, making sure it was locked before walking up to the door before stopping “Oh, Can I uh.. Have my keys?” He whispered.

“Yeah” Markus smiled, noticing Simon’s still shaky hand as he gave him the keys, sticking them in Markus’ hoodie “Do you mind if I walk you to your.. Dorm?”

“Yeah. I share one with Josh” He smiled, starting to walk. Markus caught up quickly, looking around once they were inside. Simon read off the number tiredly as he yawned, slumping as he walked.

“Tired?” Markus smiled, putting an arm around him.

“I usually asleep by ten or eleven” He mumbled, leaning into Markus slightly.

“Yeah.. parties will make you stay up late” Markus frowned.

Simon laughed softly, unlocking his dorm as he opened the door. Markus followed him inside, looking around at the books in the entertainment center and cups and mugs all over the place. He smiled at the small plants by the window and looked to the left where Simon was in the kitchen. Simon smiled softly as he filled a cup with water before walking to the window sill, watering them “Thanks for driving me home” He laughed softly.

“Sure thing” Markus smiled “You seem a lot better now that you’re home”

“Yeah,” Simon mumbled, taking his shoes off to reveal non-matching colorful socks. He ditched his shoes under the coffee table as he brought the cup back to the kitchen “I spend a lot of my free time here instead of going out so I feel at home here I guess”

“Not a bad thing” Markus smiled, closing the door behind him as he looked around more.

“Would you like something to drink or eat?” Simon offered “I have a lot of tea”

Markus laughed softly, smiling at him “Actually, I’d love to get your phone number”

Simon blinked before squinting at him, a little confused “Um.. If you want. I mean, our friends know both of us so why not” He smiled, sticking his hand out for Markus’ phone. Markus gladly opened it and handed it to him to put his number in. Once Simon was done he saved the number and smiled “If it’s dark and cold out like it is you can spend the night if you want”

“No, no, it’s alright” Markus smiled “Thank you, I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. It is my house everyone is trashing after all” Markus sighed.

“Ouch..” Simon whispered before smiling “Well, I’ll see you around then?” Simon asked.

“Definitely” Markus smiled, stepping forward to hug him. Simon jumped at first before hugging him back. Once they pulled away Markus patted his shoulder and smiled “Take care of yourself for me” he half-joked, but there was a seriousness in his expression.

“I will, be safe!” He called out as Markus left.

“You too!” Markus waved, closing the door behind him.

Simon stood for a second in silence before sighing, making his way to his bed, laying down, still in jeans and Markus’ hoodie as he slept. His eyes widened at the realization that he had his hoodie still. He debated whether to run after him to catch him, but his bed was too warm and soft. He let the thought slip his mind as he yawned and fell asleep, huddling in the blankets and hoodie.

**Author's Note:**

> endings ??? what are endings lmao
> 
> alternative title; Waste of 2600 words


End file.
